


Stake Night

by Katya92, TiredJuliet



Category: Bakuten Shoot Beyblade, Beyblade
Genre: Bets & Wagers, Dare, M/M, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:48:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29025240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katya92/pseuds/Katya92, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiredJuliet/pseuds/TiredJuliet
Summary: "All bets, and clothes, are off."A cheeky redhead, a mischievous falcon, and a lady in leather who had no clue how lucky her night was going to be.
Relationships: Yuri Ivanov | Tala Valkov & Boris Kuznetsov | Bryan Kuznetsov
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Stake Night

**Author's Note:**

> I give you this glorious oneshot written by myself and the absolutely fabulous Chaos who deserves all the love in the world always. 
> 
> I told her how I imagined the dynamic between these two devils would be on a night out together, and she went and took it and turned it into something only dreams are made of. 
> 
> I was Tally, and she was Bryan.
> 
> Enjoy <3

_“Hey Bry..._ see that blonde over there?”

Leaning in some to the male beside him, Tala gestured over to the busty female by the bar with a brief nod of his head.

“Bet you a tenner I can get her number in less than seven minutes...”

"Less than seven minutes?" Bryan raises a brow, but all at once, he's intrigued by the bet.

Lips curl into a sinister shape while he tosses back a shot. He's not sure if the booze is making him bold or if he's just that sure of himself, but regardless, he chooses to entertain this idea.

"I could do it in seven seconds. But sure. Go for it. I'm in the mood to see you make an ass of yourself."

Tala tutted before throwing him a look.

“You even got ten bucks on you?” he challenged, lifting up his glass to take a nonchalant sip of his vodka, the rim conveniently hiding the smirk that was fixing to appear on his own lips.

Bryan casually examines the crowd to his right. He spots a gentleman who made the mistake of overstuffing his back pocket with a wad of bills - presumably to tip the bartender. Upon casually licking his top lip, he allows his hands to suddenly become _sticky_.

Oh! How did that bill get in between his fingers? His actions are just as smooth as his words, despite the amount of drinks in him.

"Even better, babes... I got twenty. I'm feeling lucky."

Tala snorted.

“ _Fucks sake..._ right, on the table,” he directed with his icy blues as he knocked back his drink and slammed the glass down in front of him.

“Take notes kid, you can add this to the long list of things I’ve taught you...”

Easing himself up from their table he gave Bryan two firm pats on the back as he sauntered himself over to his chosen prey. His eyes dancing up and down her figure, drinking her up.

Fuck knows what she looked like from the front. He can’t say he’d taken much notice of anything other than her ass as she’d walked in here like a lone deer.

Not that it mattered what her face was like though.. _he only ever fucked them from the back_.

One would think that his eyes would mimic the hunger evident in Tala’s gaze, but in truth, Bryan looks onward with amusement rather than interest. He likes this side of the white wolf; he likes seeing him tread on the thoughtless, entertaining the audacious-… It’s far more fun watching the way he manoeuvres a crowd just to find something that’ll help him forget. Bryan can relate. He too seeks something that’ll distract him from his demons, but all at once, he prefers to pick something that he can savour – even if it’s for a night, even if it’s for a few hours. Tala, on the other hand, appears less picky. He could have anyone in this room if he wanted… But to Bryan? He picked the easiest prey.

Bryan rolls his eyes, but his smirk remains. He should be trying to get a good glance at this woman, but his gaze always seems to shift right back to Tala. He could have anyone in this room if he wanted… _Lucky bitch. Prove me right._

Leisurely resting on the bar and immediately getting the guy’s attention behind it, Tala ordered himself another vodka and ‘ _whatever the lady’s having’,_ which as was always the case, got him a shy smile of thanks and a lock of loose hair going behind the ear.

With a smooth turn of his heel to rest his back against the marble counter as the bartender fixed the drinks, he scanned the room though wasn’t ever looking for anything in particular.. he just didn’t want to seem _that_ focused on his target.

 _‘So what’s a pretty little thing like you doing in a place like this?_ ’

Whilst he always found himself in such places of chaos with sins around every corner, it was all far from his happy place; but he knew it was all temporary. Just the evening’s facade.

He’d put on a nice shirt, spray his cologne and drink just enough alcohol to help blur just a fraction of his recollections of what occurred in the same kind of darkness that this joint held.

Like a mask, he could be anyone he wanted to be.. but he always chose the same role. The charming gentleman that had a proper upbringing and a decent education.

It wasn’t until he got them in the bedroom they became aware of the _animal_ he really was, but by then it was too late.

Shooting her a wink as they clinked glasses he took a sip and rested his drink back on the bar. That’s all it often took.

A smirk.. a wink.. some joke usually at Bryan’s expense.. they’d laugh..

‘ _...but I’d much rather go out with you some time.. y’know.. if you ever felt like being seen with a sap like me?_ ’

Whilst he’d said it in jest, his words, he believed, were far from a lie.

He’d accepted a long time ago he was never worthy of anything _real_ , anything long term, actual. genuine. love.

Hell, if his own mother didn’t even want to stick around for him why would some random broad?

He was fine this way. Chase the easiest catch of the night and then silently leave them the morning after... just like how _she_ did...

Slipping his phone back into the pocket of his black jeans Tala strolled back over to the table, not even attempting to hide the wolfish grin of victory as he sat back down beside the man he’d honestly, trust with his life.

“What was that?” he smugly asked looking down at his watch, “Ah, and with two minutes to spare...”

Greed. Is that what it was? There was a sensation beneath his skin that burrowed deep into the heart. Made it empty, made it hurt, made it hunger to be filled with something filthy. It always seemed to start when the white wolf left his side. It’s like Tala took a part of him whenever he walked away. He blames avarice for the ache. He wants everything – everyone – in this room, including fellow cretin, including the rabbit he’s currently ravaging, including anyone else he plans on pursuing for the evening… A pity he’s seeing a different kind of green – one that bares resemblance to envy and any other emotion that makes him wish he were anybody else.

When he sees the man sauntering back, the feeling (as always) subsides. Gaze, once dead and dull, has light restored. He’s back to himself, but sadly out of twenty dollars.

He holds the money between his fingers before casually stuffing it into his friends breast pocket. A gentle tap along the chest follows.

“Money’s yours…” Words trail off. He tries to find the girl in the crowd again. “Even if you cheated.” He laughs into his glass, allowing amusement to echo beyond the walls of his beverage.

“I just don’t get your type, man… You like boring girls? Or were you just that desperate for my money tonight. Anyone could’ve done what you just did.”

For some reason, it sounds like he’s saying that for his own sake. He personally isn’t picky about the people he plays with – he just prefers the feeling over the face. But, all at once, he likes those who bring the heat and help him chase that high. There’s a purpose behind his performances, behind his playthings, behind the practice… Fucking is an art. Where exactly was Tala’s appreciation for that?

Tala allowed the chuckle of amusement to erupt from his own throat as he shook his head in disbelief at the male radiating clear disappointment beside him.

Bold of Bryan to assume he had a type at all, so long as they were breathing... but if he had to choose, why would he go for anything other than easy?

Life had been anything but for the two, and now as they sat in their early twenties finally rid of such anguish and hardship, _why_ would he want anything that didn’t come to him as quick as fast food?

He’d had to fight for everything in his damn life for as long as he could remember.. he’d done that for the both of them, ensuring they were _both_ in a decent way and he was _tired_.

Tired of the struggle. Tired of the exertion.

He’d had his fair share of challenges. Enough men threatening to kick his ass the following day for defiling their woman but the end result was all the same, ‘easy and boring’ or not.

If he was hungry, he ate.

“Alright then big shot, see that one in the leather pants?” He asked fishing out the bill back from his pocket.

“Ten minutes. Go.”

“Ten minutes?” He takes another swig of his drink before casually passing the glass into the red-head’s hands. “You insult me, Tala.”

Eyes are no longer on the other. He focuses all of his energy, all of his attention, all of his arousal into this stranger. As he approaches, he emits an aura of attraction – a strong sensation that encourages all eyes on him. He has a way of walking that makes others assume that he had every intention of coming their way. The woman in the leather wants has yet to acknowledge his entirety, but reacts well when he approaches.

His arm snakes around her waist, casually caressing the flesh between fabric. He holds her loosely, as if to subtly say that she has a choice in whether she stays or goes. But why would she leave? He has a way of captivating her instead of making her feel captive. He doesn’t look her in the eyes. Instead, he buries his lips against her ears, whispering a few sensual syllables before smiling against her skin. She presses the neck of her beer to her lips, as if attempting to hide a smile. She doesn’t have to look at him to fall for his fables – she’s already assuming that the words he withdraws are for her ears only. She’s special, she has to be. He’s making her feel that way; he’s reinforcing it through talk and touch.

But something strange happens… He focuses his gaze back to Tala and as he does so, the girl also looks back at him. Her grin grows and from the shadow of her shape, Bryan is also allowing his own sinister smile to take shape.

She nods rather shyly and dares to divert her attention back to Bryan. This is the first time they lock eyes. What a mistake – she’s made a deal with the devil. He retreats, allowing arm to slither along her soft structure one last time before fully parting. He’s marked her. He’s left her with embers that only he can extinguish.

As Bryan saunters back to Tala, he continues to wear a divine wickedness. Back rests against the bar and he speaks so casually about what he’s just conquered.

“Bad news is, you owe me money… Good news is? I just got us a threesome. Unless you don’t feel like sharing, you bore.”

What had been clear liquid smoothly going down his throat during the course of the evening suddenly burned and the redhead choked on his drink.

“You’re not.. serious?” He asked wide eyed once his coughs had settled.

Looking from the silver haired heathen beside him to the leather clad female across the room, Tala tried to remember the last time they’d done anything _this_ risqué.

God. Must be.. _years_! Back when they were damn teenagers!

“You were only supposed to get some digits, Bry... _fuck sake,_ you always have to take shit a step further...”

Whilst his words sounded that of a scolding nature the smirk on his lips and the bubble of excitement in his gut would suggest he was anything but annoyed with him.

Why would he be annoyed though? He’d be lying if he said he wasn’t hungry tonight and this guy had just ordered them a takeaway to share.

 _Fast_. _Cheap_. _Easy_.

What a fucking legend.

“Quick smoke before we leave then?”

He’d asked him though was already fishing for the pack of cigarettes in his back pocket. Pulling out two sticks and handing one to Bryan behind him.

“Ah, I knew you’d appreciate my talents.” He extends an arm, only to swat the other’s back playfully. He likes the way Tala converts concern into actual enthusiasm. Tonight, demons become devils – true lords of lust and leeches. They suck certainty from the skin and make empty promises to kiss it better. Victims wear their wounds well – why complain when their own desire lead to their draining?

Bryan eagerly accepts the cigarette from fellow sinner. He’s quick to put light to lips, igniting a pipe of poison that he so greedily inhales and holds. Why let the smoke slip? He always keeps close the very things that can kill him. Poison, too, can come in the form of people. Maybe that’s why he keeps Tala so close.

Fog leaves his lips. It clouds the very space they stand in. He knows this stuff is supposed to calm him down, but if anything, it’s igniting his interest even more. Cancer stick pokes lazily from blushed borders. Even as he speaks, it still manages to stay in place.

“You still in a bettin’ mood? We’re tied, you know… I got somethin’ that ain’t so easy.”

Funny thing about heathens from hell… They like to inflict misery on mortals, but they’re even crueller to their own kind.

“Oh here we go...” Tala groaned out, letting his head fall back as a stream of smoke poured out from his own nostrils, the stars of the night sky reflecting in his icy eyes as he stared up at the moon.

He didn’t know whether he enjoyed this fiendish side to Bryan or if it made him wary. Growing up both possessing and witnessing such deviant tendencies he was more than aware that when it came to his younger brother, he never knew when enough was enough or when to call it quits.

They’d had a fair few close calls as the years passed them by, never knowing which one would be their last...

They both had their vices, hell, the majority of them the two held equally. But like a child quickly becoming bored, Bryan was always on to the next thing. The _better_ thing.

Whilst the wolf had accepted long ago he holds a hunger that will never be satisfied the falcon refused to believe such things. Like the animal of prey he was he was forever hunting.. searching for the next toy that was going to make him feel _alive_.

Whilst such ideologies never appealed to the wolf, he appreciated Bryan’s efforts to remind him that whilst what they went through as kids had killed a part of them, he wasn’t quite dead just yet.

_“I’m listening.”_

He needs to contain his excitement before eager teeth bite through the end of his cigarette. His favourite part is when his prey has no idea what to expect. He never thought he’d see the day that the white wolf would be like putty in his hands, but Bryan knew that he’d have a hard time turning down a challenge.

He wastes no more time. As smoke rushes past his partings, he speaks only of sin. “First one to cum loses.”

His eyes practically light up. It’s his own challenge, but he’s elated at the idea of making sure he doesn’t finish first. Usually, he doesn’t care about the climax – it’s the moment and movements that serve as his musing. However, he is excited at the thought of making the ending matter. If one finishes first, it’s seen as weakness. Sure, dominant entities might think otherwise, but there’s a sense of pride that comes from awakening someone else’s passion.

“Just as a heads up…” The falcon takes another drag, getting closer to the red head. Smoke dances between the two, stealing any ounce of oxygen that could’ve served as solace. He wants the other to inhale his enticement, to let it seduce the senses. “I won’t hesitate to play dirty.”

To any other man, being toe to toe with someone of Bryan’s stature would be like staring death in the face. A terrifying encounter you’d ensure only ever happened once.

But squaring up to the grey haired male, the same male who knew him perhaps even better than he knew himself, brought on a sense of comfort.. a sense of ease.

Tala’s expression had remained deadpan as he listened to the proposal, though the sparkle in his eyes showed how aroused he was with curiosity.

Though, the falcon didn’t just have the wolf’s curiosity.. now he had his attention.

This was new; and he wasn’t sure if it was actually Bryan talking right now or that last shot of vodka had gone straight to his head.

 _Delay_ the pleasure? What fresh hell was this?

Whilst patience was a trait that had been thrust upon them, the two never knowing when they would receive their next meal.. when food was readily available on the table before them they didn’t usually fuck about...

And being the top of food chain the wolf - _never_ fucked about.

_Selection... chase... attack..._

Since when was Bryan interested in sticking around? He’d usually be the first one to high tail it out of there once he was satisfied.

Breathing in the smoke that had just passed Bryan’s lips, a smirk appeared on the redhead’s.

He sure knew how to keep things interesting that’s for sure..

“So how much?”

Arms extend, allowing hands to find themselves on Tala’s face. He practically shakes the other in excitement, before giving cheeks a playful (and very light) slap. “I knew you’d be up for it, you son of a bitch.” A laugh quickly follows. “Never seen someone so anxious to lose his money…”

But he has to think… How much would they get out of this? He doesn’t have much on him right now. He usually relies on his good looks and flirtatiousness to get him some cash form fallen fellows. It seems as if he’s going to have to take, yet another, unconventional route to pay the winner for their troubles.

“Whatever’s in the girl's purse. She’s loaded – has to be. Why else would she come to this club? Winner gets that. Loser fucks off.”

A red brow rose before Tala pulled his face out from cold hands though the wolfish grin remained.

Crazy bastard...

Truth be told the money wasn’t the motivation for him here...

No.. the satisfaction of beating Bryan at what he deemed to be _his_ own game would be reward enough.

Taking a long final drag of his cigarette fair fingers skilfully flicked the stick away before locking back on eager eyes, the last lot of smoke escaping from his lips as he spoke.

“Good to go then, _loser_?”

"I like your confidence, Tala, I really do." He walks ahead of the other towards the door. However, he does not allow his back to be to him for too long. His hand motions towards his dick, gripping it tightly, as if to mock the man before him. He sticks his tongue out, further antagonizing the red head. "Makes me hard when I think about crushing it."

Obnoxious laughter leaves his lips, echoing along the walls of this outside world. He disappears into the shadows and strobe lights, hunting for his previous prey. He spots her anxiously waiting by the front of the club. She was looking for them and feared they had already escaped. In time, she would've wished they did - these two are far from gentle. Many women (and men) tell themselves they are lion tamers, until they feel those claws pulling them in and slaughtering their security. She'll have fun, _walking will be the only problem_.

"I don't think you got our names." He begins. He usually isn't the type to entertain names. It gives off the idea that their partnership is permanent. But there's a reason behind every risk he takes. He just wants to keep a mental count of which one she screams more.

"You're Bryan..." She points, "and you're Tala." Finger shifts towards the wolf. Bryan wishes he could say he was surprised, but many are already aware of who he is. She hopes to make a good impression by acknowledging their prestige, but instead, it's only made the kill come far quicker.

"Good girl," Bryan purrs, "but you can call me daddy. As for him?" He looks back at Tala, smiling with fangs out. " _Loser_ will suffice."

Tala just sent him a look before darting his attention back to the catch of the night, his eyes undressing her already as they bounced up and down her petite frame.

He’d have usually taken her hand delicately into his at this stage, locked his alluring baby-blues with hers and place a kiss upon her soft skin before asking her, (like a proper gent) what name had been bestowed upon an angel like herself?

But if he was completely honest he didn’t give a shit what the chick was called and just wanted a better look of that tramp stamp he’d seen peeking above her leather pants before she’d turned to face them.

It was already a done deal. And with the bet in place meaning it all had to be prolonged, the wolf wasn’t in the mood to stall any longer with bullshit pleasantries.

“Ignore him..” He said with a slight smirk before an arm slithered around her waist, the other gesturing towards the door. “Shall we?”

It didn't take long for them to arrive at her place. He likes the looks of it - it's on the nicer end of town. He'd much rather look outside her window and watch as the city lights flicker from the distance, but he's too wrapped up in his own atrocities to allow for even a moment of peace. He follows her lead the moment she unlocks the door. Hands are in his pockets, as if to suppress the urge to ravage her right there, right now.

"Did you boys want anything to drink?" Her voice brings him back to earth, acting as a cue to initiate his arousal. He appears behind her, a hand resting on her hip while the other traces the loose strap on her shoulder. Despite acting out infatuation, his eyes are not on her. Instead, he dares to initiate contact with the wolf who stands so far away, letting him have his attention while his ravished a foreign body. _Don't you wish this was you?_ His lips trace the outline of her neck, savouring the feeling of how he makes her shake. He chuckles into her flesh, sending vibrations of approval along her entirety. The hip, he comes to find, is rather boring. He dares to entice the two. Fingers creep upon her canvas, finding sanctuary in the space between her legs, if only to feel that radiating warmth.

"I'll have whatever _here_ has to offer." Eyes are still on Tala, even as he addresses the feminine other. He exudes want, but it's difficult to tell who or what it's for. "Tala, you look parched. Come..." Digits roam along her sheltered slit, as if to invite the other to approach. He knows Tala doesn't need his permission, but it's far more fun to pretend he has power. " _Have a taste._ "

Perfect white fangs subconsciously sunk into his lower lip either to suppress the smirk that was daring to appear or because he was enjoying the show before him.

One thing the wolf hated.. no, _despised_ was being taunted or teased, and here the Falcon was daring to do both.

This was a whole different ball game though. The rules had clearly been stated and for once in his life Tala had no desire to break them.

He had to take his time with this.

 _Savour_ the moment.. _Resist_ even.

“You actually look a whole lot _thirstier_ than me my friend, you go on ahead.” He said before setting himself down on the couch, making himself right at home with his arms resting along the back, wide at either side of him.

He then threw him a wink.

“ _Get her warmed up for me._ ”

Ah, so he wants a show? Let's see just how long he can hold out. Their plaything is being quite a good sport - seems she likes the idea of someone watching. Bryan, on the other hand, never favoured passive participants. While his lips nuzzle into her neck, his hands wander beneath leather pants. Skin serves as a path towards something sensitive. It calls to him, aches for him, begs for something to burrow. He obliges any call that ends in someone cumming. He's careful to slowly rub her slit, gently allowing fingers to roam across swollen mound. She sighs in approval, but her mouth needs to get moving.

His free hand wanders towards her neck, constricting around muscle, and urging head to turn towards the resting wolf. Despite all of the attention he has on her, he wants her eyes on the other. He begins to walk with her in his arms. She obliges the movement and follows in his footsteps. He bends her forward, encouraging her head to rest upon the red one's crotch. On any other occasion, he appreciates an audience, but he's a bit determined to win.

"Nonsense. She'll get _you_ warmed up." He retreats the hand that was around her neck, moving it into her hair. He grabs tight, but refuses to pull (just yet). His actions, although possessive, imply that he is carefully controlling her creation. She has no qualms with the way he enacts authority; she rather likes his roughness. Her mouth extends approval. She's careful to try to unzip Tala's pants with her teeth.

"Good girl. How eager of you..." Eyes advert from the obedient entity. They look Tala dead in the eye, even as he withdraws the worst of words. " _Let's see his cock together._ ”

Ice snapped up from a head of dark hair in his lap to the fair face above him bearing nothing but mischief.

_You bastard.._

Whilst his lips remained tight, wide eyes said it all.

A thousand colourful words poured from them as he glared at the man towering over him.

Only the devil himself could twist an act that would have usually been a want, a _desire_ in fact, into something unsolicited.

It wasn’t as if his fellow fiend hadn’t come with a warning sign though.. Bryan would _gladly_ remind him that there would be no hesitation from him on playing dirty in their sinister little game.. _but he wanted to win_.

Blue then fixed back on his food for the night before him as it tugged on his jeans some, pulling apart the black denim after popping the button.

She pawed at his crotch through his boxers as she settled on her knees between his parted legs, obliging to the indirect order the falcon had issued her; His awakening bulge fitting perfectly in her palm for the moment as he shifted and against his own will pushed up into her touch.

Tala then looked back up at the eyes that had seemingly never left him, both to perhaps ignore what was fixing to happen in his lap and to become reacquainted with his temporary foe of the night.

With his focus solely on the man above, actions below had been completely missed; actions he could’ve quite easily stopped, redirected, but he couldn’t bring himself to.

The whole idea of delaying pleasure still foreign, still messing with his mind, he’d temporarily forgotten the rules of their chosen pastime, and it wasn’t until a lipstick clad mouth took the redhead whole that fixed gaze was broken; blue rolled back to a close, and what were closed lips shamelessly fell apart.

Bryan was the last thing that white wolf saw before those eyes lost themselves in lust. Despite the fact that the woman’s mouth was to blame for the shift in sentiments, he tells himself that his face was far sweeter than the one she offered.

A smirk, once kept at bay, now grows. He has every intention of gorging on the way the other descends into his desires. His free hand wanders into pocket, taking out a knife. Blade motions to the fabric that separates him from the woman’s skin. He’s quick to cut himself an entrance, wanting to rip away the very thing that prevented him from accessing that pussy. He hears the way she squeals in surprise, but Bryan encourages her to keep her attention forward. She shouldn’t be concerning herself with his actions; her objective is to engulf the red one.

“Calm yourself, возлюбленная (sweetheart)…” Palm wanders to the new parting, savoring her now-exposed slit. He allows a knuckle to wander along that lust-ridden line in order to familiarize himself with her arousal. Was she really getting turned on from just having something in her mouth? It seems she wasn’t interested in holding back like these heathens. _Perfect_. That’ll make it even harder for the other.

The pad of his finger finds its way to her clit, massaging mound as if it were made for him. But his eyes are not interested in absorbing her panic. He’s far more fascinated by the way his captain caves. Despite the fact that her mouth made this happen, he aims to be the eventual reason as to why this man is reduced to ruin.

For now, it doesn’t hurt to enjoy the show. He eyes Tala’s length, watching the way she consumes and reveals his every inch. Tongue parts from lips and glides from one end to the other. He can only imagine the taste, but he’ll let her savor first.

“You’re doing so good…” He whispers words of encouragement, but one should know better than to associate this demon with softness. He has wicked intentions behind those words. The hand that remained wrapped around her hair now pushes her further onto his cock. She takes far more of him than she anticipated, gagging on all of his extra girth.

“Ack!” The sound of sweet throat tightening around shaft is the only thing that echoes between the two. Bryan feels her getting wetter from the sudden roughness. He can only imagine how Tala is feeling from this monsters lack of mercy.

_”But you can do better.”_

With the grip around his cock tightening the moment it nudged the back of her throat something within the wolf awoke, his eyes snapping open just in time to catch the glimmer of dangerous metal, though it wasn’t that that fazed him.

It wasn’t the deadly weapon in Bryan’s hand that was making his heart beat faster. He’d seen many a sharp object in the falcon’s grasp before now. But It was more so the deadly weapon that he called _comrade_ that was making him sweat.

He could tell by the look in those grey eyes something too had risen within the other. Something, _animalistic._

Once their demons were in the driver’s seat it was hard to lock them back away. Only returning to their cages once sin had been well and truly fulfilled..

He knew that if he wanted any chance in hell of winning this sick game he’d need to get this broad off of him.

 _прости меня возлюбленная.._ _forgive me sweetheart_

Bucking his hips up, ramming his own intentional assault on her throat, their play thing couldn’t help but gag and push back onto the fair hand wrapped in her hair, her eyes watering some as she retreated, sitting herself upright.

“Was always something I loved about you Bry, you’ve always been so _selfless_.” He purred out caressing the sore throat before him in fake concern.

Though he possessed not an ounce of care for her wellbeing, the act short lived as he then eased her to turn, her back facing towards the couch now before the big bad wolf leaned in and whispered in her ear.

_’You take the bottom, I’ll take the top..’_

Standing to his feet the wolf sauntered towards the other male, his hands slithering to hips adjacent before gripping on to looser fabric.

“You seem to forget though..” He started, lifting off the others shirt as another set of smaller hands tugged at his jean button.

_“I was always one to share..”_

When he sees the devil rise, he knows he’s in trouble. Eyes grow big to express his curiosity. He didn’t expect him to recover from her ravaging so quickly, or to part ways with it. Seems the competition was far more enticing than the erotic act itself. Or, maybe she just wasn’t _good_ _enough_ to numb this prefect with pleasure. Perhaps he’ll have to show her how it’s done.

Bryan is so distracted by the others approach, that he allows his eagerness to overpower him. Arms rise over head instinctively, but it shouldn’t imply submission. He’s always been the type to dive head first into desire. Shirt slides away from skin, revealing scar ridden flesh that aches for feeling. He puffs his chest out, allowing it to collide with his comrade. Face gets closer too – noses touch, and his breath resides upon the other’s bottom lip. Words of want are held back by a tongue that longs for taste. His gaze goes from the other’s eyes, to his lips, back to his eyes again…

There’s so much he wants to say, but he doesn’t have to. It’s all evident through those subtle actions, those subtle gestures…

A hand motions to grip the others hip, while the other finds its way upon his chin. He wants to part those lips like he’ll part those legs. In enough time, he’ll sample every sweet, secluded thing.

“Share, huh? Oh, I like that.” Tongue parts from lips, daring to lick at the space between their blushed borders. He temps the devil, urges him to finish what he started. A pity he’s so impatient. He takes it upon himself to bridge that unforgiving gap. “You’re taking too long, though.”

Reckless fucking prick. He forces lips against opposing linings, savoring the betrayal he’s suddenly imposed. Fingers that continue to grip the hips of this heathen dig further into his design. There is a sense of possessiveness in how he holds him; an insatiable hunger that becomes all the more apparent through the use of his talons.

He needs to calm himself… But he finally has him right where he wants him. Tala will soon learn that initiating touch would be his biggest mistake.

But how could something that felt so good ever be considered a mistake? Be considered _wrong?_

The wolf was still struggling with this whole notion of fasting when there was food right _there_ , and _there_! Though whatever _she_ was dishing up didn’t look half as appetising as the absolute snack that was tempting suicide and had just launched at him.

The second that lips crashed against each other a smirk couldn’t help but appear on the receiver. An almost wolfish grin dancing, _laughing_ at the silly bird that was beginning to fly out of control.

This had been _his_ twisted little game, and he was forgetting the rules already? Foolish falcon..

Alpha allowed it for a moment. Their tongues circling, exploring the other, leaving no corner untouched, _unviolated_.

He could taste his last cigarette mixed with the copious amounts of vodka the two had sipped all night, and whilst the combo wasn’t a commonly desired one, for Tala it felt like home. His tongue more than familiar with the cavern it was currently nestling in and was giving him the solace he hadn’t realised he’d been craving all night.

The redhead was enjoying this first course of bird indeed, forgetting that he’d had dessert forced upon his lap a moment ago when he’d sought out refuge on the couch, but he hadn’t let the bittersweet helping ruin his dinner.

White wolf often was mistaken to be aggressive, ruthless, heedless to danger. But these stalking predators were far from impetuous.

Their hunt was a calculated plan; and whilst rabid tongues continued to seek dominance, fair hands continued to grip and grope seemingly lost in the moment; Tala was only buying his stolen apprentice time to open another present that had been promised to her back at the bar, and slip what was twitching and beginning to leak into her mouth again, granting her a whole new taste.

Raven haired Goldilocks worked for the big bad wolf now. The only mistake that had been made here was Bryan inviting him for tea.

When exposed to an endless array of erotics, who wouldn’t get impatient? The woman kneels between both bodies, watching the way these ghouls gorge upon one another. She is hungry too. Her belly aches from the appetite. It’s a good thing she’s just as greedy. Although she was instructed to please the silver-haired serpent, her mind (and mouth) was still set on finishing the job she started with the wolf. But why not entertain both?

Bryan feels his zipper sliding… Warm palm encircles prick, gripping a rising girth. But she does the same to Tala’s shaft – allowing both hands to hold their heat. Eyes open, but remain half-lidded. They curiously examine the actions of the other below. He smirks at the way she disobeyed this deity. It seems she’s aligned herself to his cause as well. He’ll be sure to reward that recklessness in due time.

He watches the way tips rest on either side of her mouth. Tongue pokes through pink partings, lapping along the aroused Everest’s of these greed-ridden gods. Bryan instinctively bucks forth, allowing the tip of his cock to not only slide further along her pallet, but to also crash against the other’s solid stem. If he’s to allow lust anywhere near his length, he wants to make sure he touches every tempting thing around him.

Her lips wrap themselves around Tala’s tip, playfully sucking upon his sweetness, all while allowing her tongue to wander along the exposed slit. She wants to savor any early seed that might arise from their misbehaviour. For once, Bryan doesn’t mind waiting his turn. He’s quite interested in seeing the way the other reacts to this newfound torture.

A chuckle escapes him, now vibrating along the lips of his temporary lover. He struggles to hide his amusement, so he shifts his attention towards the other’s neck, wanting to graze upon that fragile piece of flesh – wanting to mark it as his own.

“You are powerless here, my friend. Where there is desire, there is disobedience.

Wolf would have growled in irritation if he could’ve mustered one but all that erupted from his throat was a soft moan the moment entertained lips latched on to the sweet spot under his jawline.

Two against one...

He’d endured worse torture...

Though take their end goal out of the equation and this would be far considered torment.

Icy blues took another hazy glimpse to the one below. A betrayal it would seem.. However to betray him the fallen angel on her knees between them would have had to have remotely considered leaving her fellow winged demon’s side, yet with the wet cavern engulfing him once more it was clear she possessed an unbreakable loyalty with the other god standing above her.

_Or did she?_

Continuing the assault on Tala’s length she let it slip from swollen lips with a pop, a trail of saliva connecting them though this was broken when pretty face turned to begin her devouring of the other.

She was generous however.

When mouth worked one, a firm grip pumped the other, alternating between the two heathens that towered over her.

She wasn’t sure for how long she’d have the two beasts held on a leash like this. Seeming to be the one with the power at the moment, in control on handing out pleasure; the dangerous duo in the palm of her hands.

So she chooses to ignore her own fluttering arousal for now. The falcon knows how drenched she is, this gives her reassurance that she’ll receive her helping before the night is through..

.. and when dinner is eventually served she’ll be _more_ than prepared.

He doesn’t know if he should be proud of concerned in how she motions between both beasts. Her mouth is constantly full of their desire and she seldom leaves one idle for too long. Much of him wants to retreat his dick all the way down her design. He wants to feel that throat cushion around his cock and he wants to hear the sweet slurps that echo every time he thrusts forth. But he knows that if he loses himself in that lust, he’ll lose the very game he proposed. A pity… Maybe he’ll call her back after this for some alone time – when he isn’t worried about winning.

He needs a distraction, so he seeks out fellow fiends flesh. Comfort is found in the crook of his neck. Lips nuzzle within those sensitive spaces. He sucks along patches of his presence, intensifying the pleasure each time his own appetite increases.

More – he needs far more from this man to be quite fed. He finally gets what he wants; a chance to taste something that’s only served to tempt him from afar. How was he not mindful of his interest? He always made it apparent in the way his eyes lingered on him a little too long. Even now, his advances are guided by a long-standing desire to desecrate this deity. He set up this challenge for himself. If he didn’t have a reason to be restrained, he’d ruin this man.

“Bare your fangs…” The request is practically growled. He invites the other to act instead of simply standing still. Does he not grow bored of simply receiving? Does he not want to play too? Or does he secretly want this wretch to eat him alive?

Much of him has always wanted to be almighty, even if it was only for a moment. To be dominant against someone who laid themselves out to be leader proves far too enticing to pass up.

Doesn’t the other want to punish him for his insolence? If not, Bryan simply assumes he needs to give him a reason to want revenge. That can be arranged… He has many sinister tricks up his sleeves.

“Ты боишься?” _‘You scared?’_

The second the words escaped him and danced in the wolf’s ears, the childish taunt, like a switch, caused something to instantly snap.

It wasn’t uncommon for Bryan to rub salt in the very wounds he’d caused so being provoked further during this anguish hardly came as a surprise. Though, it still wasn’t welcomed..

Take away the invisible chains bestowed upon them he would have no problem letting his inner devil run riot. On both of them! - He knew that _right_? He knew that RIGHT?!

 _Curse_ his damn competitiveness!

The redhead was losing it though. Losing his cool; Losing sight of the finish line; The other’s goading in their mother tongue swirling round him in the same ferocious manner hers was around his cock.

Alpha was done with this bullshit game. The way he saw it cum first or last he’d be a winner either way...

...he could even go as far to say he’d won the moment he got thrown in this very cage with him.. the mere opportunity being prize enough...

But to order he ‘bare his fangs?’ Silly bird.. wolves only show teeth when under threat or to give, _warning._

Clutching at the falcon’s throat, grip loosened seconds after as two sets of blue locked. He could only imagine what memories had surfaced in that brief moment, instant apology coming in the form of caressing a strong jawline.

Having endured enough physical pain to last them into the next life, Tala had no intention of causing the other any more. Even during a fight for dominance white wolf felt obliged to protect.. and through taunt alone... _to serve._

Lips crashed once more, strong grip claiming bare skin, the one on her knees not even aware of what honour had been placed upon her, (and in her mouth.)

He eased her off, way too gentle for a man suddenly experiencing jealousy though biting tone matched perfectly.

“Get on the couch.”

The order had in fact been sent to his second in command. Whatever her name was barely a concern for the moment...

_He had to reclaim what was his._


End file.
